The data setup time in traditional scan flip-flops is not fast enough for multi-gigahertz CPUs. Even using aggressive sizing techniques, improvement is limited due to the circuit structure of the traditional scan flip-flop. Other approaches use complex control schemes and related area intensive latch structures, but provide minimal timing improvements.
Improvements in scan flip-flops are desired.